Mi mayor felicidad
by Kagome-cuttie
Summary: Todo lo que era la triste realidad de Maya se convierte ahora en su mayor felicidad. Oneshot MayaMitsuomi R&Rs!


**Mi mayor felicidad**

Todo… todo este tiempo he querido confesar todo lo que guarda mi ser. Siempre te he amado pero no me atrevía a admitirlo, mas era mucho más difícil decírtelo. Y es que tenia miedo, miedo a que onii-chan lo supiera y me alejara de ti. No es más que la cobardía que me embargaba y el terror que me amarraba siempre junto a él. Nuestra relación iba de bien a mal, de mal a peor. Cuando estábamos competiendo sentía toda esa energía fluir dentro de mi y que me hacía creer en mí para salir adelante.

Recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, que querías que entrara al nuevo club que Shin había organizado y para ello me retaste. (Sonríe irónicamente)

No puedo creer que en ese instante sentía la necesidad de estar a tu lado, pero sabía muy dentro de mí que eso no pasaría jamás. Y fue cierto, onii-chan murió junto a Mana-san y con ellos también murió la persona a la que amé: Takayanagi Mitsuomi. El amistoso, bondadoso, amable y cariñoso de Mitsuomi. Ése mitsuomi, del cual me enamoré locamente y que hoy no es más que un hombre frío y sin sentimiento alguno. Lo que yo me pregunto es¿aún queda la última llama para romper el témpano de hielo? Ahora no te odio ni tampoco te amo, sólo te desprecio por cambiar todas tus emociones por poder. ¿Qué ganas con poder¿Qué ganas con ser el más fuerte del mundo? Nada. Simplemente nada, porque el simple hecho de que no consigues la felicidad, simplemente te falta el complemento más fuerte… el verdadero poder: el amor. Maldigo las veces en que no te pude detener, maldigo las veces en que no pude estar a tu lado pero más te maldigo a ti que no supiste controlarte y decir no.

Dejo de pensar un rato, ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a llamarme. Levanto la vista y veo que vienes hacia mí, no… tal vez sólo pasarás por mi lado y me ignorarás; como siempre me has ignorado y has ignorado tus sentimientos. Me produce escalofrío el tan solo pensar todas esas veces que lo has hecho. La misma acción una tras otra. Nada ha cambiado desde que tu verdadero espíritu murió. Me duele mucho pero pretendo una cara seria, muy seria a mi gusto, y un carácter fuerte para poder seguir.

Sigo caminado como si no te había visto, pasas por mi lado, tu hombro roza suavemente con el mío y antes de yo poder seguir me agarras la mano sin mirarme. Giro a ver tu mano sobre la mía, alzo los ojos para ver los tuyos; fríos como siempre y sin expresar emoción alguna. Me suelto de su mano, pero él la vuelve a tomar, lo miro con cara de confusión.

"Ven conmigo"- me dices y me miras a los ojos. Un rayo me pasó por la cabeza y llega al corazón, pude sentir ese deseo que tenias en ese momento. Asentí con la cabeza y me jalaste hacia el patio.

"¡Hoe Mitsuomi! Matte…"-

Me abrazaste con fuerza, dispuesto a no dejarme ir. Suspiré, me relajé y te devolví el abrazo. Ni yo misma supe por qué estaba cayendo así no mas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, me refugié en tu pecho y lloré silenciosamente. El viento sopló suavemente y el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

"No llores"- me susurró en el oído.

"No estoy llorando"- disimulé hablar con fuerza.

"¿No? Y entonces ¿por qué siento mi camisa mojada?"- hizo una mueca de burla.

"Te dije que no"- me solté y le dí la espalda. Me sequé las lágrimas mientras él se reía. "¿qué es tan gracioso?"- reproché.

"Nada- dijo con cara de 'angelito'. Note que su mirada fría comenzaba a cambiar…

P.O.V. de Mitsuomi

_Podía sentir cómo el témpano de hielo que hice se comenzaba a derretir en el momento en que la abracé. Cuando le susurré al oído mi mirada se relajo y volvió a expresar mis emociones, como antes. En ese momento sufrí de un drástico cambio, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Todos mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse y ya no sentía el peso en mis hombros. Todo el hielo en el que me había convertido se derritió._

* * *

Miré a mitsuomi, ya no se veía igual que antes. Era completamente diferente, su mirada fría era ahora aquella la cual mostraba sus sentimientos y me expresaba sus emociones. Sus músculos duros como piedras estaban más relajados… agrandé los ojos de la impresión, era como si… reencarnara su otro 'yo'. No, no podía ser. Me niego rotundamente a creer que sea cierto.

"Sé que soy guapo y no te culpo que te me quedes mirando. Pero ¿no crees que tienes algo que decirme?"- se burló él y me guiña el ojo.

"No presumas, nadie te está viendo con cara de cómo si estuviera 'embobada' y no tengo nada que decirte"- vuelvo a darle la espalda para poder ocultar mi nerviosismo. "Además, tú fuiste el que me jaló"- me reía traviesamente sin que él lo notara.

"¿En serio?"- me abraza por detrás. "Pensé que fuiste tú quien me obligó"- susurró en mi oído. Sabia muy bien que era débil cuando me susurraban al oído, por lo que me supongo que lo hizo a propósito. Así que me alejo para no sentirlo junto a mí.

"Tú…"- me volteé para reclamarle, pero no contaba con que su cara estuviera justo enfrente del mío, podía sentir su respiración. Hicimos contacto con los ojos y nos quedamos así por unos segundos, que para mí fueron como una eternidad. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, él rozó sus labios con los míos. No sabia qué hacer, si corresponderle el beso que se avecinaba o rechazarlo. Estaba toda vuelta un torbellino de confusiones. Dí un paso atrás y le sonreí. "A ver si me alcanzas"- lo reté y comencé a correr.

"¡Ya verás!"- corrió tras de mí.

Y así comenzamos a jugar, mientras él fingía enojo por perseguirme, yo me le reía alegremente. Cuando al fin me alcanzó, me tomó de la cintura y me besó. Me besó como nunca lo había hecho, me besó por todas las veces en las que no pudo y luego me invitó a dar un paseo en su moto… tal y como lo hacíamos antes.

Rodeo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, nos sonrojamos al recordar los momentos en que lo hacíamos y no reímos locamente. Ahí fue que comprendí que todo podía cambiar si ponías tu corazón en ello. Y todo aquello que consideraba mi triste realidad, ahora se convierte en mi mayor felicidad. Y puede que ustedes crean que este es el final, pero yo creo que esto apenas comienza.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lloren si fue triste, rían si fue alegre y dejen reviews si les gustó y si no les gustó también dejen review! Bueno este es un one-shot de Maya y Mitsuomi, claro que no son tarados para no saberlo después de haberlo leído. Pues es muy obvio¿no? _**

_**Ya ustedes me dirán que tal está, no olviden chocarse mi otro fanfic de tenjou tenge: Rivales enamorados.**_

_**Se despide, Kagome-cuttie**_

_**Kissess!**_


End file.
